Sexy Puns
by adminSkyeBlack
Summary: "Strangly, this particular night seemed warmer than it should be in winter. The pair was talking, lying together on Sirius' bed. All the subjects had been discussed : School, the full Moon, the stars, Jily, and of course, girlfriends." Wolfstar drabble. ONE SHOT.


It was during winter. James had sneaked out with Lily for the night, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in the boys' dormitories.

Strangly, this particular night seemed warmer than it should be in winter. The pair was talking, lying together on Sirius' bed. All the subjects had been discussed : School, the full Moon, the stars, Jily, and of course, girlfriends.

"yeah, i'm pretty sure they're already snogging in an empty corridor." Sirius smirked, As Remus shook his head, laughing. "Talking about love… Have you been seeing someone these day ?" The dark-haired boy asked, holding his breath nervously.

"Well… No, actually… I'm not seeing anyone." Remus answered, looking away.

Sirius was now mentally dancing and shouting. he somehow managed to stay calm, breathing. "Thats- thats cool… I mean um- Its not ! but you know… It's- why are you laughing ?" he pouted, watching Remus chuckling. he couldnt help but laugh as well. "No, okay now seriously." he opened his mouth to continue, but the golden-haired boy started laughing again.

"Sirius ! enough with that stupid pun !" he managed to say. Sirius laughed as well.

"I didn't even do it on purpose !" he chuckled. "Okay. Seri- Honestly ! honestly… Do you have a… crush ?" he asked, holding his breath. Remus stopped laughing.

"Errr… N-no… I mean i don't know… Maybe… No ! no, I don't have a crush !" he faked a little laugh. but his flushed cheeks betrayed him.

"Who is it ?" Sirius asked seriously. No pun intended.

"How did you-? nevermind…" he sighed "I can't- I can't tell you, Padfoot…" he looked away.

"Well i'm offended." he crossed his arms and smiled, knowing that Remus couldnt see it. "I thought there were no secrets between us." he said, tilting his head a bit.

"Its- It's different…" he blushed even more.

"Just tell me, Moons… It can't be that bad !" _can it ? _he added in his head as his smile faded away. Remus sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you." he took a deep breath. "I'm in love with-" he stopped, realizing that he had looked up into his deep, grey eyes. He just stared, as if he was lost into them.

Sirius took a couple of seconds to let it sink in. Remus was in love with _him_. With him, for Merlin's sake ! "Oh…" was all he managed to let out. "O-oh… Oh Merlin…"

Neither of them knew how it happened, but on the next second, they could feel each other's lips. Sirius could feel the sweet taste of chocolate, as Remus enjoyed the taste of mint mixted with cigarette.

The teenage werewolf gave in and kissed Sirius back, as heat seemed to be rushing over him in waves. He was intensely aware of every place where their bodies touched. Tingles seemed to run from those areas and all over his body, raising goosebumps and making him tremble.

The dark haired boy smirked as he felt Remus shiver. "I didn't know I had that much effect on you, Lupin." he said in he most seductive tone in between two kisses.

"Is it always like this ?" The golden haired boy asked, his voice shaking slightly as he smiled. "Because for me, it's been like… Whoa…" he breathed.

Sirius grinned "I don't know, you tell me." he leaned in and kissed him again.

"Like electrecity." he managed to say in between Sirius' loving kisses.

"That's rather poetic, Moons." The dark-haired boy managed to say as well, pushing him gently so he could fall backwards on the bed.

"_You _know what electrecity is ?" The werewolf chuckled, letting himself fall on his back.

"That's what turns _something _on." Sirius smirked, kissing the other teenage boy down his neck.

"H-how proud are you for making that pun ?" he asked. But there was a sharp intake of breath in his voice, and Sirius noticed it.

"You love my puns almost as much as _me_, admit it." he looked up into his eyes with a crooked smile.

"Almost." The werewolf repeated, running a hand through the other boy's dark hair. Sirius grinned, before pulling him into another kiss.

That night seemed definatly warmer than it should have been in winter.


End file.
